Waiting For You
by The Dwelling Darkness
Summary: Prompt: "I would love it if you could write waiter!kagami and customer!aomine who has become a regular since the new hot waiter is here! However, it's not helping that Satsuki actually wants a piece of him."


**Originally a prompt by an anon that became way too long to post on Tumblr! This is what happens when I have no word limit.**

 **ALSO YES THE TITLE IS A HORRIBLE PUN BUT NO REGRETS *runs away from pitchforks***

* * *

"Hey, Dai-chan…"

Aomine grunted, flipping through _Basketball Monthly_.

"It's not cheating, right?"

Aomine grunted again.

"Good. So if I ogle another boy, that's _not_ cheating on Tetsu-kun."

The last few words perked up Aomine's hearing. He looked up at her from where they were seated on the table. "Cheating on Testu? Since when were you even _dating_ Testu?"

Momoi sat in front of him, her chin cradled in her hands. "Well, not dating _per se_ but we've got something going on there!" she frowned as Aomine sent hr a look of slight disbelief. "We do! Shut up!"

"Well," Aomine returned to his magazine. "I don't see the problem. Ogle whoever you want." Aomine would be lying if he said he wasn't _a little_ interested in who had caught Momoi's eye, since she was always so centred on a particular blue haired boy.

"He's really hot," Momoi sighed. "He's even hotter in the uniform the waiters wear."

"Unifrom?" Aomine snorted. Now he was _definitely_ interested.

"Yeah, there's this fancy café just outside our campus where he works," Momoi stood up suddenly. "I'm going there again today. It's already the afternoon, and they close soon."

Aomine stashed the magazine in his bag. "I'm coming too. I want to see what kind of guy besides Tetsu has got you so excited," he chuckled.

"Don't you have a lecture?"

"I skip it anyways," Aomine shrugged.

Momoi glared at him. "Fine. But you better not ogle him too or he won't serve us at all!"

"Why would _I_ ogle him?" Aomine rolled his eyes. True, he was bisexual, but he had _very high_ standards for men. He didn't think his type and Momoi's type would ever overlap.

As the two friends walked off, Aomine had no idea how wrong he really was.

* * *

Aomine sighed for the umpteenth time as his fingers pattered against the wooden table. His gaze slid around the establishment. It was pretty neat, with wooden panelling and vinyl flooring. The walls that faced the street were nearly all glass, allowing a generous amount of light and sunshine in to give the place a comfortable golden glow, which was very welcoming given the cold winter air outside. The round tables and wooden chairs were sturdy, and waiters and waitresses bustled around, serving sandwiches and salads and coffee.

Momoi had been right about the uniforms. White pressed shirts were tucked into beige pants for the men, and skirts for the women. They even had ties with little pancakes and coffee cups on them. It was pretty cute.

Momoi had rushed in and told him she needed to go to the bathroom to make sure she looked good, so now Aomine was impatiently waiting for her return. He'd also inconspicuously been looking for the man she had her eyes on. _Her type is short right? Well, not_ short _short, but pretty short._ There were a couple that could be qualified as around Kuroko's height, but he couldn't see Momoi fawning over any of them. Aomine stared at the menu in front of him. _What the fuck man? 600 yen for a coffee?!_ He was about to just stand up and walk out when a shadow fell over him.

He looked up to see the face of an angel, the sunlight behind him illuminating a bright red aura around his head.

The angel grinned with twinkling eyes and Aomine could feel all his sin being washed away. "Have you decided on your order?"

Order? Order for what?

The angel's smile wavered a little. "I can come back again later, if you would like more time."

 _Wait. No. Don't go._ Aomine opened his mouth to say that, when a gasp from behind him shook him out of his reverie. He blinked, turning around to see Momoi staring at them, her cheeks as pink as her hair.

"Kagamin!" she grinned, instantly getting over her surprise and straightening her skirt. "Please forgive my friend, he's got a few screws loose."

The waiter – so he _wasn't_ an angel, huh, could've fooled Aomine – grinned back at her. "That's alright, he seemed a bit lost in thought. Will you have the usual, Momoi-san?"

"That's right," Momoi sat down in front of Aomine. "What'll you have, Dai-chan?"

"Uh, um," Aomine blinked at the menu and said the first thing he saw. "The cheeseburger."

"Great choice!" the waiter beamed and gave him a wink. "That's my favourite. Anything to drink?"

Aomine was still recovering from the wink. "Um...Coke…?" _Oh my god, could I be lamer?_

Kagami smiled. "It'll be right up!"

Aomine was watching Kagami go when Momoi grabbed his forearm.

"That's him!" she whispered. "Kagami Taiga! Isn't he dreamy?"

"I definitely thought I was dreaming when I saw him," Aomine muttered, rubbing his face. _Fuck. He's…_ _ **fuck**_. He looked up when Momoi's grip tightened.

Her eyes narrowed. "Dai-chan. You're blushing."

Aomine slapped a hand to his face. "What? No I'm not!"

Momoi huffed. "Well, it's understandable why you would. Kagamin is one of the most popular waiters. They say that the café's sales went up double when they hired him."

"I can believe that," Aomine winced as he peered at the prices again. But hell, if it meant seeing Kagami again, he'd buy the whole menu. "Say, why are you calling him Kagamin?"

Momoi shrugged. "Because he's cute."

 _That woman has balls_ , Aomine thought with a shake of his head. Not long later, Kagami came back with two trays.

"Caesar salad and a hazelnut latte for Momoi-san," he placed it in front of her. "And a cheeseburger and coke for…?" he raised an eyebrow at Aomine.

 _His eyebrows are forked. That's…really cute._ _Wait. He wants to know my name. Um, what's my name again…?_ "Aomine. Aomine Daiki," Aomine said it wondrously, like he had an epiphany.

Kagami tried to hold back a smile, and failed. "Here you go, Aomine-san. I hope you enjoy your meal!"

They did. Aomine couldn't believe the quality of the food. It was fucking expensive, but it tasted great, and the service was…very appreciable.

"So? He's cute, right? I love it when he looks and me and smiles," Momoi chuckled.

Aomine shrugged, secretly agreeing with her in his mind. When Kagami came back with the bill and to take their plates away, Aomine didn't hesitate to leave a tip.

Kagami saw the extra money and blushed a little. "U-um, we hope you come again!" he stuttered, bowing.

"See you," Aomine smirked as he and Momoi waved and walked out.

 _You can bet your pretty little ass I'm coming back._

* * *

Aomine made it his mission to try out everything on the menu.

Or so he told Kagami when he visited day in and out. He couldn't very well say he came just to see Kagami's face (and his legs in those _tight_ pants _damn_ ).

The food was great, so it was a win-win scenario. Well, except for his wallet, but he could treat himself sometimes (most times), right? And Kagami had even begun adding more food to his plate, sometimes giving his a drink on the house, winking and putting a finger to his lips when Aomine questioned whether it was allowed.

Momoi would come along sometimes too, Aomine even saw her sitting at a table with Kuroko, her face a mix between blissfulness at having two men of her dreams in the same place, and uncertainty as to which one she should pay her attention too.

He could only snort and smile. And then of course, Kagami left their table and came straight to him to seat him and take his order. Not once had another waiter or waitress taken Aomine's order, it had always been Kagami. And although Aomine found that slightly odd, seeing as other regulars were served by different people, he wasn't complaining.

Aomine was now walking home from a late afternoon lab, the cold air biting his skin. It had been less than a month after he discovered the café but even though he was sure it would be closed this late into the day, he still decided to make a small detour. Sure enough, the sign on the door read 'CLOSED', and Aomine was about to turn away when he saw someone slipping out of the door and locking it behind them.

He couldn't mistake that red hair for anyone else. "Kagami?"

Kagami turned around with surprise and tripped on the step that led up to the door, dropping the plastic bags he was carrying in an effort to land safely. Aomine rushed over, fighting laughter at the man's clumsiness while being simultaneously worried that he was hurt.

"Hey, you okay?" Aomine leaned down and helped Kagami up.

"Yeah, thanks," Kagami mumbled, and slowly took his hand out of Aomine's. He was wearing a thick jacket and had a scarf wrapped around his lower face, a beanie pulled low so that tufts of red hair peeked shyly from beneath. His nose and cheeks were a cherry red and Aomine just wanted to kiss them.

Aomine shook his head of the thought. "You're out pretty late," he said as he bent down to pick up the fallen bags.

"It was my turn to lock up. Chef let me get in some cooking practice too," Kagami muttered, not meeting Aomine's eyes. He carefully took the plastic bags back, and seemed to work really hard to make sure he wasn't touching Aomine's hands.

"Cooking?" Aomine asked.

"Yeah," Kagami smiled a little. "I help in the kitchen."

"You cook?" _Seriously?! Jackpot!_

Kagami rustled the bags. "I even take the leftovers home, the ones I made."

Almost as if in response, Aomine's stomach grumbled. He blushed, looking away. They were both silent for a minute when Kagami took a deep breathe.

"Do you…wanna come over and try some?"

Aomine raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Well, if you don't-"

"I'd love to!" Aomine said it with such enthusiasm that Kagami couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, I don't live that far," he smiled and Aomine swooned inside. "It's warmer indoors anyway."

 _It's always warmer when you're around_ , Aomine thought happily as the two walked away.

* * *

"Is…is Momoi-san… _interested_ in me?"

Aomine turned to Kagami. They were seated on Aomine's couch, playing an NBA game on his console, when Kagami asked to pause the game. He'd been acting a bit off for the last few weeks, and Aomine didn't really know why. Maybe this was it.

"You realise it _now_?"

It had been about another month since Kagami had invited him over and Aomine had seen all the basketball regalia, realising they had a lot more in common than he had first thought. Aomine was pretty sure he was crushing on the guy – _hard_ – but he hadn't said anything about it. As far as he knew, Kagami wasn't even into guys. He hadn't mentioned a girlfriend, but then again, he hadn't mentioned _anything at all_.

"She…she can't be!" Kagami's cheeks coloured and he looked away, his grip on the controller tightening.

Aomine squinted. _Is he blushing because he likes her?_ For some reason, that thought didn't sit well with him. "Why not? She's cute. If you like her just go out with her," he spat, wincing when Kagami flinched.

"What? No…I mean…I can't."

Aomine furrowed his brows. "Why? You have someone else? Then just tell her."

"No, that's not it," Kagami fidgeted. "I've been meaning to tell you…," he sighed. "Before our friendship develops any further. I need to know if you're okay with it."

Aomine cocked an eyebrow, not really liking Kagami's tone of voice. "Okay with what?"

Kagami pursed his lips and looked straight at him. "I can't be with Momoi-san…because…because…I-I'm gay."

Aomine blinked. He couldn't believe it.

"Look, if you don't like it, tell me now-"

"No, I like it!" Aomine grabbed Kagami's shoulder before he could think. "I-I mean, I'm cool with it. It's cool. It's…" _Fucking GREAT._ "It's…fine."

Kagami bit his lip. "Really?" his eyes were sparkling like an ocean at sunrise. Aomine could drown in them.

"Yep," Aomine nodded, not trusting himself to say anything else.

Kagami took another breath. "Well, that's half the news. You have no idea how relieved I am," he added with a gentle smile. Then it wavered. "Also, the second half…you may not be okay with it."

Aomine was getting that strange feeling in his chest again. That feeling when he knew what came out of Kagami's mouth next would either make him _really_ happy, or crush him.

"I like you."

Aomine stared at him. He _definitely_ misheard that. "I-I'm sorry? You like what now?"

Kagami shook his head. "No, it's okay, I didn't expect you to feel the same way. I just needed to get it off my chest. If you feel disgusted or-"

Aomine's hand was still on his shoulder, and his grip tightened. "No, stop. You like _what_ now?"

Kagami glared at him. "You don't need to tease me about it! Jeez, I'm not-"

"You _like_ me? Am I dreaming? Is this real right now?" Aomine was a bit light-headed. How long had this been going on for? How much time had he wasted? Time spent doing platonic thing when they could have very well been _not_ platonic?

Kagami froze at the high pitch in Aomine's voice. "Aomine, are you…okay?"

"Fuck yeah I'm okay," Aomine growled. "I'll show you just how okay I am." And he pulled Kagami forward and pressed their lips together.

Kagami was stiff for about a second before his brain rebooted and he _finally_ realised that he was being kissed. Really nicely. _Oh yeah_ it was nice. Aomine tiled his head and Kagami opened his mouth. _Oh yeah. Wait…so he's gay too? Wait, why am I thinking right now? Oh…oh…no thinking…damn…_ Kagami's eyes fluttered as Aomine's hands moved up to his neck and chin, and Kagami found purchase gripping Aomine's shirt. _When did he eat my chocolate tart? Mmm…it tastes good_. _He tastes good. We…we need to kiss more_.

Both of them were too busy crawling over each other to hear the front door unlock, but they heard the gasp and the sound of groceries falling to the floor. They blearily looked up to see Momoi staring at them, cheeks pink.

Kagami scrambled off Aomine and stood up, hair dishevelled. "U-uh, I can explain!"

"He's gay," Aomine grabbed Kagami's shirt to pull him back onto the sofa. "He's gay, Satsuki, so you can't have him. Sorry." TO his credit, he did sound apologetic.

Momoi just rubbed her face with a hand and bent down to pick up the dropped items. "Dai-chan…I don't even have words," she stalked to the dining table and put the bags down. "I came by because you're mother wanted to make sure you were feeding yourself with both your parents out of town, but you clearly _are_ feeding yourself. Just not with food," she added with a mutter.

Kagami was not meeting either of their eyes as he tried to straighten his shirt. "I-I'll just go now."

Aomine grabbed his wrist. "Please, Kagami. Satsuki can't cook for shit. No, even shit is better than her cooking. You have to save me."

Kagami looked between the two. "I…is it okay if I stay?"

"Why wouldn't it be? Satsuki's leaving anyway," Aomine laughed until Momoi threw an eggplant at him. "Eggplant? Satsuki! I don't like eggplant!"

"It's good for you!" she rolled her eyes.

"I know a great eggplant dish you'll absolutely love," Kagami snapped his fingers, his eyes twinkling. Then he glanced back at Momoi.

She saw it and smiled at him, giggling. "Kagamin, don't be so awkward! I had my suspicions, you know," she winked. "No straight man _doesn't_ look down my blouse when I lean over a table. And I knew it would never work out even if you were straight. As always, Tetsu-kun is the only man for me," she sighed dreamily, draping herself over the dining chair. "No offense. You're still hot to look at, so I hope you'll allow me that much. Anyway, I'll leave you two alone. Please use protection!" she snickered on her way out as Kagami tried to bury his face in a pillow and Aomine raised his hand to throw the eggplant back at her.

"So…" Aomine muttered. "Guess that's that. Problem solved?"

"Why are you framing it as a question?" Kagami snatched the eggplant back and stood up to make dinner, his embarrassment slowly abating.

"So it _is_ solved."

Kagami grinned back at him, and Aomine loved it. "Yep. And soon dinner will be too."

"I dunno. I really don't like eggplant."

"You will when I'm through with it," Kagami winked, and walked into the kitchen.

"Kinky," Aomine yelled after him.

"How is that kinky?!"

"When you're with me, _everything_ is kinky," Aomine said solemnly as he turned their game off.

He didn't think they'd be playing it again today. He had more important things to do, like see Kagami in an apron. Maybe _just_ an apron.

 _Nah, too soon. He'd slam dunk my head. …I'll ask him next week._

Also, he took it back. Eggplant tasted _delicious_.

Especially when he ate it off Kagami's tongue.

* * *

 **I post a lot of AoKaga drabbles, so for more of my work visit my tumblr under the name theeventideabyss! For my personal tumblr, my name is thetranscendentabyss.**


End file.
